


Всё тайное

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билл не любит откровенничать о личном, будь это тайна или нет.<br/>Написано в подарок для <strong>Puding</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё тайное

**лето 1979**

На мостике припекала духота. В круге декораций воздух загустевал и ползучим гадом, тошнотно тёплым, обвивал всю съёмочную группу. Билл то и дело дёргал ворот серой униформы, поминая костюмеров не самым добрым словом. Лёгкая белая футболка, явившаяся на смену, стала ему слабым утешением. Леонард, однако, держался стойко, даже укутанный в чёрную хламиду, даже после пятого дубля, не удавшегося отнюдь не по его вине.

Когда подошёл черёд скафандров, Билл с нежностью вспоминал серую униформу. Но тут неудобства с лихвой восполнялись полётами на закреплённых платформах, в окружении тросов.

– Спок, я тебя держу, всё будет хорошо, – говорил он по-детски восторженно.

У Леонарда не хватало сил всерьёз разозлиться.

– Заново, – приказывал снизу Роберт, – и без импровизаций, Билл, ясно? Ещё дубль!

Они повторяли, и всё равно дурачились; смешило то, как руки в громоздких перчатках скользили по скафандру Леонарда, можно было дотрагиваться как угодно и не получить ощутимый удар локтем под рёбра. Касаться – не касаясь. Сплошное ребячество, но им, в силу почтенного возраста, прощалось.

Они пытались изменить тяжеловесный сценарий прямо на ходу, вдохнуть жизнь в неуклюжего голема. Иногда они увлекались, и, если ни Джин, ни Роберт не протестовали, вспыхивали те самые искры конца 60-х. Порой Билл думал, что из-за этого некоторые сцены выходили излишне откровенными. Тогда заканчивалась игра, и вступало что-то другое, после чего оставалось лишь надеяться, что экран сгладит предательские неровности.

Между тем на плексигласовую площадку рядом с «Вояджером» наконец-то снизошла благодатная прохлада. Неисповедимы пути вентиляционных шахт и прикрученных к стенам павильона кондиционеров.

– Боже милосердный, – пробормотал Дефорест, когда на них повеяло стылым ветерком.

– Стоит тех часов на мостике? – поинтересовался Билл.

– Определённо. – Прикрывший было глаза от удовольствия, Дефорест вдруг настороженно посмотрел на него: – Но и те часы, Билл… не говори, что ты не наслаждался.

– Каждой минутой, – подтвердил он, широко улыбаясь.

«Мы вернулись».

Словно отвечая мыслям, его приобняли за плечи, – можно не оборачиваться, он и так знал, кого увидит за спиной.

– Лен, когда начинаем?

– Через десять минут. Ты что, не следишь?

– Нет. Я дышу, впервые за чёрт знает сколько времени. Послушай, вот так, медленно – вдох… и вы-ы-ыдох.

– Не придуривайся, Билли. Пусти мою руку, всё.

– Не занудствуй.

Чтобы разбавить эйфорию, их заставили нацепить поверх формы грубоватые куртки с тысячей дурацких кнопок. Сейчас Леонард бился со своей, силясь распахнуть ворот, пусть всего лишь на пару минут.

– Давай помогу, – вмешался Билл в разгар сражения.

Дефорест молчал, лениво оглядывая суетившихся на кромке вогнутой «чаши» осветителей. К ним троим, стоявшим на отшибе, пока никто не спешил.

– Я сам... – отозвался Леонард.

– Ну хватит, пока ты расстегнёшь, мы уже начнём. Вот, иди сюда. – Он знал, что пора умолкнуть, что заводить неуместные разговоры прямо на площадке, держась на расстоянии вытянутого пальца, довольно рискованно. Билл начинал нести чушь, сыпать словами просто ради аккомпанемента к лихорадочным мыслям и разогнавшемуся пульсу.

– Видишь? Готово. – Он хотел взяться за молнию куртки и потянуть вниз, но вовремя одумался. Бросил короткий взгляд на Дефореста: тот увлёкся инспекцией микрофонов и софитов.

– Спасибо, – серьёзно ответил Леонард. Под гримом не угадать, появился ли над его скулами румянец, как бывало раньше. 

– Я скучал по твоим ушам, – улыбнулся Билл. До этого момента к слову не пришлось, но лучше поздно.

– И по жутким униформам? – спросил Леонард, чуть скривившись.

– Положим, кое без чего я мог бы прожить. – Рука его невольно устремилась к вороту.

– Вижу.

– Кому ты ходил звонить?

– Джули. Она сейчас в Санта-Фе, пережидает жару в отеле.

– В Нью-Мексико? И что там хорошего?

– Там у неё подруги-художницы, водят её по музеям, ещё, говорит, красивая архитектура. Обещала привезти гору фотографий… Билл, ты вообще меня слышишь? 

– Конечно. А что такое?

– Когда у тебя взгляд, как сейчас, твой мозг недоступен для звуковых волн. Рискну предположить, они рикошетят от коры.

Билл рассмеялся.

– Говоришь прямо как он.

– Кто? – Леонард издевательски склонил голову набок, точно и впрямь не знал и ждал ответа.

Билла прервал усиленный мегафоном трубный глас Роберта: «Начинаем через пять минут, все на площадку!». Дефорест тотчас ожил.

– Готовы?

– Я – да, – сказал Билл и насмешливо покосился на Леонарда. – А некоторым придётся застёгиваться обратно.

– Стоило трудиться ради какой-то минуты, – беззлобно проворчал Дефорест.

– Нерационально, зато приятно, – объявил Билл, подступая к Леонарду вплотную.

– Бога ради, – Дефорест закатил глаза, – он и сам прекрасно справится.

– Знаю, – хмыкнул Билл и проворно защёлкал кнопками. 

Он начал сверху, а Леонард, чтобы не терять времени, взялся за нижний край, и оба дождались, пока их руки столкнутся, немного не дойдя до середины.

– Парни, оторвитесь друг от друга на минутку, – весело окликнула их Дженна и призывно помахала кистью для пудры. За плечами у неё стояли ещё две гримёрши. – Нам надо проверить грим Леонарда.

Билл неохотно его выпустил и шутливо возмутился:

– Я даже не трогал его уши! – Он всем видом показывал, что любые огрехи в облике Спока не на его, Билла Шатнера, совести.

Ему хотелось, вправду хотелось бы провести кончиками больших пальцев по нарисованным вразлёт бровям, по яркой нижней губе Леонарда, послушать, как он выдохнет, слегка приподняв подбородок.

– А ты всё не меняешься, – покачал головой Дефорест.

Билл чуть не вздрогнул.

– В каком смысле?

– В том самом.

– Не понимаю, – усмехнулся он и прищурил глаза. – Это какой-то тонкий грязноватый намёк?

– Забудь, – сдался Дефорест. – Мне только одно интересно. Леонард проговорился вчера после обеда… точнее, он-то не заметил, что проговорился, из чего я заключаю, что с ним вы политику молчания не обсуждали.

– Всё стало тоньше и запутанней, – вздохнул Билл. – А если конкретней?

– Почему ты не говорил мне, что все эти годы – десять лет, между прочим, – вы замечательно общались с Леонардом?

Билл отвёл взгляд. Они теперь медленно шли к центру площадки, к макету «Вояджера», стараясь не наступить на пластины из плексигласа. Леонард уже был на месте, рассказывал что-то этой красивой девочке, Персис, и та внимательно слушала.

– Мы не договаривались это замалчивать, – сказал он, всё так же не глядя на Дефореста.

– Я уже понял.

– Тогда зачем, Ди…

– Ещё я читал интервью с тобой в «Дэйли ньюс». Ты сказал, что не поддерживал отношений ни с кем, пока не начались конвенции и затем новые съёмки.

– Значит, кое о ком я не упомянул, – пожал он плечами. – Почему тебя это задело?

– Меня – нет, – просто ответил Дефорест.

Билл не знал, прочёл ли Леонард то интервью, и если да, то как к нему отнёсся. У них ещё будет время для разговора. Он попробует объяснить, почему для него важно хранить тайны. Почему он не считает их постыдными, но не может делиться с другими. А ложь всегда ему отлично удавалась. Не приходилось даже задумываться, что именно он хочет скрыть, подсознание проделывало это за него.

Леонард, разумеется, всё поймёт.

Билл шагнул к нему и Персис, игриво подмигнул ей и ухватил Леонарда за предплечье, сжав чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Дефорест, которого он подтащил ближе, состроил недовольную мину. Наверняка он думал в этот момент, как бы фильм не стал посмешищем, со всеми их неоднозначными взглядами, прикосновениями, репликами и прочим… но ведь так и должно быть после долгой, долгой разлуки. Посмей кто их осудить, пусть за всё в ответе будет капитан Кирк. Уж он сумеет оправдаться.

*

**осень 2008**

За массивной дверью из стекла, которую придержал Леонард, их встретил ливень. Билл досадливо повёл плечами. Леонард, бодрясь, спустился по ступеням и за считанные секунды вымок. Волны Уэстлейка, на берегу которого расположился ресторан, пенились от дождевых каскадов.

– Где ты оставил машину? – спросил Билл, не выходя из-под козырька.

– Там, – махнул он в сторону фонарного столба, рядом с которым красовалась лужа величиной с залив Мэн. Сквозь потоки на линзах очков Леонард видел, как Билл прикидывает кратчайший путь от двери до Шевроле.

– Билли, у меня в семье полно хороших людей, но вряд ли найдётся кто-то по имени Моисей, с бородой и посохом. Придётся зайти в воду.

– Исход из «Боккаччо», – тяжко вздохнул Билл и смело шагнул вперёд.

Леонард шёл впереди, указуя путь, за ним – стремительный Билл, пытавшийся натянуть пиджак на голову.

– Если бы ты, – обвинил он Леонарда, – не твердил, что здесь тепло, я бы не промок! Куртка, запомни, это первый закон выживания. На крайний случай зонт.

– Первый закон? Разве не еда?

Благодушный после итальянской кухни Билл на поддёвку не клюнул. Леонард открыл дверцу машины.

– Как ноги?

– Не промочил, – буркнул Билл. Сиденье под ним скрипнуло, он вытер рукавом лицо и прошёлся ладонью по волосам. 

Леонард, вынув из бардачка огромный платок, начал протирать очки.

Согревшись немного, Билл чувствительно пихнул его в плечо.

– Если я завтра слягу с пневмонией…

– О господи, Билл, минута под дождём тебя не убьёт.

– Шестьдесят секунд под ледяным ливнем!

– У меня даже мурашки по спине побежали, столько трагического пафоса…

– Я сыт и доволен, – свернул Билл пикировку, – поэтому я тебя прощаю. Заводи.

– В следующий раз мы просто поедим у тебя дома, – успокоил его Леонард.

– Но признай, это было лучшее рагу из кролика в твоей жизни.

– Признаю.

– А седло барашка?

– Изумительное.

– Я всегда прав, – Билл расплылся в ухмылке.

Они отъехали, но Леонард, выруливая, всё время отвлекался на сидящего рядом Билла. Тот раскраснелся, промок и уже выглядел немного сонным. В этот раз ужин кончился поздновато.

Их окутала умиротворённая тишина, которой так не хватало Леонарду в последние недели.

– Куда мы едем? – негромко спросил Билл спустя пару кварталов.

– Увидишь. Сначала выберемся на Хэмпшир-роуд.

– Это похищение? – Билл, заёрзав в тисках ремня безопасности, поудобнее устроился на сиденье.

– М-м-м.

– Так я и думал.

Пальцы Билла протанцевали по коленке Леонарда, но, прежде чем тот успел сказать хоть слово, рука исчезла.

– Мне нравится твоя страсть к большим машинам, – заметил Билл как бы между прочим. – Мне не нравится, что близкое знакомство моей голой задницы и заднего сиденья кончилось лет двадцать назад.

Если Леонард слишком резко дал по тормозам, то виной тому был лишь едва не пропущенный светофор.

– И заметь, – тут же ввернул Билл, – ты всё время смотрел на дорогу, а я тебя и пальцем не касался. Меня даже не в чем упрекнуть. Ты помнишь свой Бьюик? Роскошные сиденья, практически роял-люкс…

– Ты ведь предупредил Лиз, что не вернёшься до завтра? – переключил Леонард его внимание на менее скользкие темы.

– Как ты и просил.

– А я предупредил Сьюзэн. Знаешь, Билл, твоя улыбка меня пугает.

– Пугает?

– Заставляет опасаться.

– Ты отпросил нас на ночь! – Билл шлёпнул его по бедру. – Коммандер, время бежит назад, пора лететь к солнцу.

Леонард отмахнулся от смешков Билла и сосредоточился на дороге – они чуть не проехали нужный поворот.

Билл расслабленно вытянулся на кресле, убрать руку с ноги Леонарда он так и не потрудился. Леонард взглянул на него и на мгновение был захвачен чередованием неоновых отсветов Уэстлейк Плаза, пробегавших по лицу Билла. Они отражались в полуприкрытых глазах и мимолётно ласкали губы.

– Отлично, – произнёс Билл, пристально всматриваясь в запотевшее окно, – можешь выключить дворники. Дождь как раз прекратился.

– Что, не станешь расспрашивать, куда мы едем?

– Потерплю. Когда-нибудь же мы доберёмся.

– Поразительно. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? И убери руку.

– Даже не проси. Ты сказал – не на людях, прекрасно. Если нас остановит полиция, обещаю, я уберу. – Противореча словам, Билл вжал пальцы покрепче. – Люблю за тебя держаться.

– Ну конечно, детка, – пробормотал Леонард, высматривая знакомый плакат над входом одного из домов. – Приехали.

Выйдя под ночной промозглый ветер, Билл поёжился и затоптался на месте.

– Мы, случаем, выехали не к Гудзону? – пожаловался он. – Давай скорее внутрь. Мне всё равно, куда.

Всё-таки у самых ступеней он затормозил и, закинув голову, изучил черно-белую растяжку с именем Леонарда и его затемнённым фото.

– Впечатляет, – выдохнул Билл, но налетевший порыв ветра заставил его подождать с речами.

Леонард зашёл в тепло вслед за ним.

– Тут точно не закрыто? Никогда не слышал, чтобы галереи работали по но… О, здравствуйте, – заулыбался он растерянному охраннику.

– Мы пришли, Патрик, – сжалился Леонард над парнем, который не знал, куда себя деть от свалившегося счастья. – Как договаривались.

– Конечно, мистер Нимой, – услужливо закивал Патрик. Он покраснел до самого кончика веснушчатого носа. – Мистер Шатнер, добро пожаловать! Это, наверно, наглость с моей стороны, но нельзя будет попросить у вас…

– Автограф? Подпишу что угодно, только напомни, когда мы будем уходить. Мне не терпится глянуть, что там за фотографии, о которых Леонард все уши прожужжал.

– Спасибо, Патрик, – Леонард ободряюще кивнул охраннику и повёл Билла внутрь по длинному коридору. В темноте гул шагов множило эхо.

Они вошли в просторный зал, со стен которого в свете заоконных фонарей смотрели десятки черно-белых лиц. Посредине квадратным островом темнели четыре низких дивана.

Мотнув головой в сторону ближайшей фотографии, Билл приглушённым голосом спросил:

– И все – твои?

– Раз уж это моя выставка, – фыркнул Леонард. Он нащупал рычаг за декоративной панелью и включил свет. Несколько секунд они привыкали к ярким лампам, Леонард морщился, а Билл прикладывал ладонь козырьком к глазам.

– Я пройдусь, посмотрю, – наконец сказал Билл без тени вопросительной интонации. Он сбросил пиджак на один из диванов, и Леонард последовал его примеру.

– Чувствуй себя как дома.

Билл обернулся и слегка погрозил Леонарду пальцем.

– Это, чтоб ты знал, опасное предложение.

– Или пожелание, – уголки губ Леонарда чуть приподнялись.

Билл одобрительно хмыкнул, сделал было шаг к нему, но передумал. Ничего, до рассвета было ещё далеко, а зал не так уж велик.

Он сидел и любовался Биллом, и ему не хотелось ловить это мгновение в объектив, оставлять плоским бумажным отражением. Всё равно невозможно ухватить ту теплоту, что сейчас его окутывала. Да и Билл, со всей его живостью, не был пригоден для фотохранения.

– Думал, ты будешь объяснять, что на каждой, – Билл стоял к нему вполоборота и водил рукой вдоль стены. Словно хотел дотронуться до снимков в надежде, что ему откроется самая их суть. Впрочем, так он поступал чуть ли не со всем, что привлекало его внимание.

– Хочу, чтобы ты их увидел без моего вмешательства.

– Я увидел, – сказал он, в конце концов направившись к дивану. – Я обошёл зал и теперь заслужил отдых. Подвинься.

– Я и так на краю!

– Двигайся, я ложусь.

Билл пристроил голову на жёстких коленях Леонарда. Какое-то время он нежился, прикрыв глаза, когда пальцы Леонарда бережно коснулись его лба.

– Мы не сведём Патрика с ума? – спросил Билл, целуя ребро его ладони.

– Вряд ли он настолько наберётся смелости, что сюда заглянет.

– Да?.. Хорошо. Это хорошо… Откуда у тебя царапины? – Он перехватил кисть Леонарда и погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону. Там из двух неглубоких царапин складывалась буква «каф».

– Снимал полку на кухне и не заметил лишний гвоздь.

– Вот оно что. Нагнись, можешь?

Билл направил его голову, дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до скулы и виска.

– Мелдинг, Билли? – сказал Леонард, разорвав поцелуй. Сухие прежде губы Билла блестели.

– Я и так знаю, о чём ты думаешь.

– Неужели?

– Ты прочёл мою книгу.

– Но думал я сейчас не о ней.

Разомлевший Билл вдруг беспокойно завозился.

– Лежи спокойно, – попросил Леонард, разглаживая пальцем морщинку между его бровей. – Я помню всё, что ты мне говорил. Насчёт безобидной лжи.

– Не хочу, чтобы об этом все узнали, – зашептал Билл, ловя его пальцы губами, как и сорок, и тридцать, и двадцать лет назад. – Понимаешь?

Он до сих пор боялся, что Леонард поймёт не так.

– Я уже сказал. Да. Да…

– Я и сейчас всем говорю, что мы нечасто видимся. Может, только Лиз знает, насколько «нечасто».

– Всё нормально, Билли.

– Мне никогда тебя не хватает, – произнёс он невпопад, дыхание его уже сбилось. – Не хочу, чтобы ты думал…

– Ничего я не думаю, – оборвал его Леонард, склонившись над ним. Одной рукой он придерживал подбородок Билла, а другая направилась к его паху.

– Боже, Лен, Лен!.. – Билл почти всхлипнул.

Пока Леонард возился с его ремнём, обдирая пальцы о пряжку, Билл не прекращал бормотать:

– Можно составить два этих дивана вместе и проваляться до самого утра, хочешь спать вместе со мной, прямо тут? А утром, когда придут посетители, скажем Патрику их впустить, и станем инсталляцией. Как тебе? Лен!.. Как?

– Прекрасно, – ответил он, не стараясь заглушать стоны Билла. Он думал о панорамных окнах без штор, перед которыми всё разворачивалось, и удивлялся, до какой степени ему плевать.

– Я каждый раз не могу поверить… – но тут Биллу стало не до болтовни, и Леонард был уверен, что в холле Патрик услышал этот вымученный вскрик.

Он сидел, распластавшись по спинке дивана, а Билл приходил в себя у него на коленях, и мысль о живой инсталляции соблазнительно крутилась в распалённом сознании Леонарда.


End file.
